


Found Myself a Cheerleader

by Beltenebra



Series: SASO 2016 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Doggy Style, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto wants fuck Kuroo in a skirt, Kuroo turns the tables on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Myself a Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Anime Shipping Olympics 2016.

No matter how much time he had spent fantasizing about it (it was a lot, he had spent _a lot_ of time), imagining exactly what it would look like, Bokuto still wasn't prepared for the rush of heat, the wave of lust that hit him like a punch to the solar plexus – knocking the breath right out of him. The sight of Kuroo in that skirt was a million times better than he had hoped. 

It was short – even shorter than the girls at school dared to hem theirs. Bokuto had no doubts that the moment Kuroo moved it would flash a peek at whatever he was wearing underneath. It looked like a cheerleader skirt with its white pleats and black trim. Kuroo paired it with one of his usual black tank tops that showed off his shoulders and arms. Arms that he would do his best to appreciate as soon as he could manage to drag his eyes up past Kuroo's endless legs. He showed nearly that much leg on a regular basis with his stupidly short practice shorts but for some reason the skirt made them look different. More...forbidden. 

Kuroo's smug chuckle made his awareness of the effect on Bokuto abundantly clear. Bokuto finally looked up to meet Kuroo's amused gaze and cleared his throat to talk. 

“However you managed to get that, I don't know and I don't care.” 

Kuroo just laughed, god he loved that sound, whatever was happening, Kuroo's laugh never failed to make him smile. “You really can get just about anything on the internet, Bo. All nice and anonymous too.” 

“Thank you the internet.” 

Bokuto was sitting on the edge of his bed, it was just a few short mesmerizing strides for Kuroo to cross the room and stand between his knees. 

“So, I'm guessing you like it.” 

That earned Kuroo an eloquent look of disbelief. Bokuto had been hard and wanting since the moment Kuroo told him he could look. Bokuto's hands rose up of their own volition, hovering just millimeters above the jut of Kuroo's hips. He looked up into dark, heated eyes. “Can I?” 

“Yeah man, that's kinda what we're here for.” Kuroo's words were teasing but he wasn't even trying to disguise the husky desire in his voice. 

Kuroo threaded a strong hand through Bokuto's hair as Bokuto ran his hands up the long line of Kuroo's legs to settle briefly on the sharp points of his hips. He earned a low whine as he leaned forward to nuzzle the bulge of Kuroo's dick, pushing against the fabric. He slid one hand over to rub gently against Kuroo's hardness, fascinated by the sight of his hand moving slowly under the skirt and the faint tremble of Kuroo's legs caged between his. 

He reached under the stretchy fabric, getting Kuroo's cock in his hand – he needed to feel skin against skin. Kuroo was rock hard and leaking, Bokuto slid his fingers up to catch the wetness, spread it down his hot shaft. “Dude. This is...really hot.” Bokuto knew he must sound like an idiot but he felt like his brain was short circuiting, sparking and overheated from the visual disconnect of the cute pleats and the feeling of Kuroo's cock in his hand. 

“Tell me about it.” Bokuto tore his gaze away for a second so he could give Kuroo a bright smile. 

“You are the best, you know that?” 

Kuroo attempted to sound breezy and unaffected but his face was flushed and his voice slightly shaky, though his smile was just as warm. 

“I know it.” 

He caught Bokuto's wrist in a strong grip, stopping him for a moment. “It's probably better to draw this out, take it slow, enjoy the moment and all that crap but I seriously can't wait any more.” 

Bokuto's slid into lecherous. “I'm down.” 

“That is painfully obvious, Bo.” Kuroo extricated himself from Bokuto's grip and took a step back. “I am gonna fuck you so hard.” 

A jolt of surprise cut through the fog of lust clouding Bokuto's mind. 

“Huh?” 

Kuroo's smile was caught halfway between a smirk and that look he gave Bokuto when he did something that Kuroo found inexplicably adorable. “You heard me, bro.” 

“But you're the one wearing the skirt!”

“And?” He arched an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced. “You were the one who said, and I quote 'If you show up in a skirt, I will do literally anything you want' isn't that right?” 

Crap. He had definitely said that. He thought Kuroo had agreed suspiciously quickly. 

“So,” Kuroo leaned forward to purr in his ear “clothes off. I want you on your hands and knees.” 

When he used that voice Bokuto was really powerless to argue and Kuroo knew it. Kuroo pressed a hard, hot kiss to his mouth but didn't linger. Bokuto shucked off his clothes, tossing them in an unceremonious heap in the corner and settled himself on the bed. Kuroo tugged on his hips and Bokuto shuffled back a few inches so he was just at the end of the bed. “Perfect.” 

As soon as Bokuto looked up he could see why. In this position, he was perfectly lined up with the full length mirror on Kuroo's closet door. He would be able to see everything perfectly. His gulp was audible in the afternoon quiet. 

“I know, I'm a genius. You look so fucking good, Bo.” 

“You too, man. Now hurry up and fuck me.” 

Kuroo smirked as he popped the cap on the bottle of lube. “Your wish, my command.” 

Bokuto couldn't take his eyes off the mirror as Kuroo traced slick fingers down his crack, teasingly circling his entrance. 

“Kuroo,” he whined, pushing back against the slight pressure, causing Kuroo to chuckle and finally, Finally press forward – sinking two fingers deep inside him. 

“Hurry up. I want you.” 

“Yeah.” 

Kuroo added a third finger, sliding thickly in and out, lighting Bokuto up with sensation. He didn't bother to bite back the low moans that bubbled up from his chest. Kuroo didn't make him wait more than a minute or two. He watched impatiently as Kuroo shed his briefs and flipped up the skirt to slide a lube slick hand over his own cock, groaning low at the sensation. 

“The skirt is staying on, yeah?” 

“Hell, yeah.” 

Bokuto struggled to keep his eyes open and trained on the mirror as one of Kuroo's strong hands gripped his hip to guide Bokuto back onto his cock. He pressed forward slow and steady until he was buried as deep as he could go, both of them moaning at the sensation. 

“C'mon, Kuroo, do it hard.” 

Bokuto's voice sounded rough and wrecked already and they'd barely gotten started but Kuroo didn't sound any better. “Fuck, Bo, you feel so good. I'm not gonna last long.” 

Kuroo punctuated his words with a rough thrust, pulling a whimper from Bokuto's throat. He had a perfect view of Kuroo's hips slamming into him, dick nearly covered up by the skirt – the brush of fabric against his ass heightening the sensation of Kuroo pounding against that sweet spot with every thrust. 

The moments bled into each other, Bokuto's mind going fuzzy – the hard heat of Kuroo inside him chasing the image of them fucking and pulling him into a feedback loop. “Tetsu, I'm gonna come.” 

“Yeah, Kou, I'm right there.” Kuroo's hand sliding around to grip his cock caught him by surprise and he was helpless against the fire blazing down his spine – the sensation shaking him apart as he moaned, body jerking in Kuroo's grasp as he came. 

He could feel the heat bloom inside him and Kuroo shuddered behind him and followed with a sweet groan of his name. 

After a few breathless moments, Kuroo pulled out gently and Bokuto let himself slump forward into the pillows. 

“You ok, Bo?” 

His voice was slightly muffled but very satisfied. “I'm great. I live here now.” 

Kuroo hit the bed next to him with a thump and a laugh. “Fine with me.” 

Bokuto had no choice but to turn over so he could pull Kuroo over to drape over his chest. Kuroo settled in with the ease of long practice, nuzzling in to press a soft kiss to the edge of Bokuto's jaw. 

He responded by sliding a hand under the pleats to fondly pet Kuroo's ass. “We're so keeping the skirt.” 

That earned him an amused snort. “Of course we are. It's your turn next time.”


End file.
